Question: To get to school each morning, Michael takes a horse 5.52 miles and a car 2.68 miles. How many miles is Michael's journey in total?
To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on car = total distance. ${5}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ Michael travels 8.2 miles in total.